


the finest chair

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet, Fireside Affections, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir after a hunt</p>
            </blockquote>





	the finest chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I think we can both agree that I shot the deer and you shot the rabbit, Elladan,” says Elrohir as he gathers wood for the fire. “Don’t feel ashamed by your lesser game, brother! Your rabbit is as fat as they come.”

“While my catch can provide us sustenance, you go out and kill the one deer that has not one ounce of meat on it,” grouses Elladan from his place on the log. “I swear, the only reason you were able to shoot the poor animal down was because its legs were about to give out.”

Elrohir snorts as he pushes stick after stick into the fire. “Bitterness does not suit one as fair as you, brother.”

“Your flattery will get you nowhere. All you are doing is complimenting yourself.”

“Oh, don’t be that way, Elladan. Take the compliment for what it is.”

Elladan quietly laughs, absentmindedly moving his fingers along the ridges of the log he sits on. Elrohir finishes with the fire and takes a seat in front of Elladan on the ground. 

“Won’t you join me on the log?” asks Elladan after a few moments of silence, his dirtied fingers inching their way closer to Elrohir’s hair. “I am much more comfortable than the floor, you know.”

Elrohir tilts his head back and looks at Elladan with curved lips. “It’s called evading temptation, brother, but since there is only one sleeping roll and many hours ahead of us, I know that sooner or later I’ll give in.”

Elrohir leans back on the log, his eyes still on Elladan. “But I am lazy and I don't want to move. You on the other hand are most welcome to get up and sit on me.”

“Sit _on_ you?” asks Elladan with wide, amused eyes. “Why, what would Father say if he could hear you now?”

“Our father would pass it off as brotherly affection and banter. He wouldn’t think twice about it,” replies Elrohir, his voice confident but eyes uncertain. “Let us not think of that, brother. Why dwell on the ‘what-ifs’ when you could be pleasantly sitting on my lap?”

Elladan laughs and slides down to the floor, his eyes never leaving Elrohir’s. With a quick movement, he straddles Elrohir, his arms coming up to circle around his brother’s neck. Leaning down, Elladan presses his lips against Elrohir’s brow and settles his head in the crook of his brother’s neck.

“You are very warm,” Elladan says, his voice muffled by Elrohir’s cloak, “and you do make the finest chair in all of Arda.”

“I call you beautiful and you proclaim me to be the finest piece of furniture in the lands!” says Elrohir with a chuckle. “Sounds fair.

Elladan sighs and relaxes further into his brother as Elrohir’s arms circle his waist. “Fair indeed,” he murmurs, letting the crackle of the fire fill the silence that comes shortly after.


End file.
